smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Days Of Future Smurfed/Part 5
Back in the present time, Empath relaxed as the vision of what he saw in the future vanished and that he was with his fellow Smurfs again in Tapper's Tavern. "It was the Smurf Village, about 764 years from now," Empath said calmly. "This smurf saw it crumble and vanish into the ground, and with it this smurf saw Brainy Smurf become swallowed up, trying to save his books." "My books? You mean I died trying to save my future works?" Brainy said, sounding incredulous. "Maybe it's better that I didn't know that was what's going to happen." Empath shook his head as he realized something. "Everything this smurf saw about the future is now gone. It's as if all the memories of those events have now been erased." "You should feel happy about that, Empath, considering how you smurfed into the tavern while you still smurfed those memories," Tapper said. "Well, I feel more happy that Empath is now back to normal again," Smurfette said, smiling as she looked at Empath. "I don't think he's going to smurf anymore visions of the future from now on." "This smurf should feel happy, Smurfette, but now this smurf feels more empty than happy," Empath said. "To know everything about the future and have it disappear all at once...this smurf isn't sure how to handle such an absence of memory." "At least you've got the memory crystal, which will preserve all those memories for future generations to smurf, laddie," Duncan said. "I'd rather have you knowing more about what's in the present than too much of what's in the future." "It's too bad the other Smurfs won't get a chance now to ask Empath anything of what he knows about their future," Tapper said with some amusement. "But I'd rather that they didn't know of such things that wouldn't make them happy in the long run." Just then, Papa Smurf had entered the tavern. "Hello there, Empath," he greeted. "Have you finished transsmurfing all the future memories into the crystal?" "This smurf has completed the task, Papa Smurf," Empath answered. "For a while, this smurf felt like the most important Smurf in the village, probably more important than you are...which this smurf doesn't say to mean any offense." "Don't worry about that, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "It isn't every day that you get to see things of the future that no Smurf will ever know about until they see those things for themselves. I may not be happy knowing that I will pass away in the next 165 years, but as my friend Homnibus has smurfed to me, it isn't the number of years that a person smurfs, but how that person smurfs in the years that he has." "This smurf senses that this human friend of yours is indeed wise beyond the years that he has been given," Empath said. "I would like to meet with him someday and see if he has anything to speak into this smurf's life that's worth this smurf hearing." "That just leaves me wondering, laddie, who could have smurfed you all those memories of the future," Duncan pondered. "That is one question this smurf would like to find the answer to myself, Duncan," Empath said. "If it was meant to be stored away in a memory crystal, those memories must have a purpose that goes beyond perpetuating the knowledge of our people. It's as if it was meant to be passed on to human hands that would make the best use of that knowledge." "That's at least one possibility, Empath, but given how humans are and can be, who knows what the humans would do with the knowledge of the Smurfs," Tapper said. "As long as the humans know that I, Brainy Smurf, am truly a Smurf who's well-educated and knowledgeable beyond the years that I have yet to smurf, and that my words of wisdom are meant to be smurfed for all generations to smurf," Brainy said. Empath laughed. "This smurf is certain that the future will be pleased to know all about you, Brainy." ----- And as the Smurfs in the tavern continued to talk with each other about the future, Traveler Smurf watched them, being invisible to everybody in the room since he was standing outside of time. This one's mission to have my great-grandfather Empath know all about the future he and his fellow Smurfs will live in is complete, and so also is the preservation of that future memory in a crystal that will be handed down to the human who will make those memories known to the other humans in his own manner. Great-Grandfather Smurf can rest in peace in the smurfy hereafter with his fellow Smurfs, knowing that this one has fulfilled that part of this one's destiny. And yet, with this one being the last living Smurf from the future now being a time traveler, it appears that the transmission of all those future memories was only the beginning of this one's destiny. Looking at Great-Grandfather Smurf back in the prime of his youth, enjoying the life that this one wishes to have enjoyed, it would seem that this one is in a relationship cycle that is meant to be a part of Great-Grandfather Smurf's history as well as this one's own history. Somehow this one feels that it is this one's responsibility to protect that history from whatever may disrupt its taking place, that this is what Great-Grandfather Smurf would have wanted if he were still alive to say something. Though it would be a lonely life for this one to endure, as it was for Great-Grandfather Smurf to endure his life in Psychelia during his early years, this one will make sure that Great-Grandfather Smurf's sacrifice will not be in vain. It is ironic to realize that this one's future will be spent preserving the past, but to know that humans of the future will know of the people called Smurfs in the world they live in, this one will be the Traveler Smurf and take pride in making sure that the knowledge of us will be preserved for eternity. Traveler smiled as he looked at the Smurfs in the tavern one last time before he departed into the timestream to journey through history itself. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Days Of Future Smurfed chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles